


Fancy Dress (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bear and Dief is fancy dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Dress (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fan_flashworks prompt: Fancy


End file.
